An Unexpected Wedding
by SBoleyn
Summary: 8 years after graduation the former members of the Glee club receive an invitation to a certainly not expected wedding, but what will happen? Will the wedding take place? Fuinn,Finchel,Quick,Klaine,Brittana,Samcedes,Tike


An unexpected wedding

AN: to my other readers, I promise I will inform you about my other stories, I'm very sorry for the long wait (Amy if you read this I need to talk to you asap, please PM me, I'm so sorry, I'm the worst friend ever.)

AN 2: Ok, first of all this idea isn't mine, I borrowed it from a Glee rp I saw on Tumblr called "Marry me?" so all credit goes to its administrator (I already asked her for permission).

AN 3: This is not a chapter per se, this is just stuff you need to know, and some sort of prologue, also is my experiment (to see if people likes the idea)

Summary: 8 years after graduation the former members of the Glee club receive an invitation to a certainly not expected wedding, but what will happen? Will the wedding take place or old loves will find their ways to each other once again? (Fuinn, Finchel, Quick, Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes and Tike).

Characters note: Quinn, Finn, Rachel and Puck will be the main characters but the others will have very important roles too.

Endgame ships: Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes and Tike. I think I want Quick and Finchel to be endgames too but I'm not sure, we'll see as the plot develops and you guys need to tell me what you prefer.

Characters background (please remember that it's been 8 years, some of them might be the same as they were in High School, but some of them have changed):

Finn: lives in California, engaged to Quinn. Got a degree in economy, and studied music for 4 years, owns a tire shop and is helping Quinn with her bakery, also is the drummer of a local band.

Quinn: lives in California, got a degree in writing and English, attended baking classes for 5 years, is now working in a local magazine writing articles about food, and recently opened her own bakery with the help of Finn.

Rachel: lives in New York, has been single for a few years, graduated from NYADA with honors, she's currently portraying a minor character in a Broadway play, waiting for her big debut, and is living with Kurt.

Puck: lives in California, got a degree in cooking, and is the owner of a restaurant, also works as a bartender in a friend's bar almost every weekend for fun, his last "serious" girlfriend was Lauren Zizes in High School, ever since he has only had hookups and one-night stands.

Kurt: lives in New York, has been single since he and Blaine broke up 4 years ago, graduated from NYADA, and is working in an off-Broadway play waiting for the big role that, according to him, will change his life forever.

Blaine: lives in Chicago, has had a few boyfriends since breaking up with Kurt, got a degree in music and teaching and is now the vocal coach of a local school, he loves his kids to death and has already won sectionals ("regionals here we go!").

Santana: lives in Florida, got a degree in fashion and textiles and is working with Tina creating their own clothing line, broke up with Brittany 3 years ago and has had a few hookups since.

Brittany: lives in Florida, got a degree in dance and owns a dance studio with Mike, sometimes performs in Magic Kingdom as Cinderella, has had a few girlfriends since breaking up with Santana, but is currently single.

Tina: lives in Florida, got a degree in fashion and is working with Santana, has been married to Mike for 4 years and they're expecting their first child.

Mike: lives in Florida, got a degree in dance and owns a dance studio with Brittany, sometimes performs in touring Broadway productions, and is expecting his first child with Tina.

Sam: lives in Chicago, got a degree in music and is the member of a country band that is trying to make their way to the top, was engaged to a girl named Arizona but she cheated on him and now is single.

Mercedes: lives in California, got a degree in performing arts, has appeared in a few local plays and TV shows in minor roles, often sings at clubs, weddings and birthday parties, had a boyfriend but broke up with him 6 months ago, because he had a job offer in England and she didn't want to leave her country.

Experiment: if you guys like it, this will be the first part of the prologue, of course I'll expand it more and give you more information on Quinn, maybe a few interactions between Fuinn, and the first chapter will be everyone's reaction to the news.

After graduating Finn moved to New York with Rachel, but after 5 months living there and no college, working as a starbucks cashier, he realized that New York was Rachel's dream, not his, so he broke up with her and moved back to Lima, where he decided to study economy in California, living there he formed a band with some guys from college, him being the drummer of course; after 4 years living peacefully with only a few relationships that didn't last long, he saw the one and only Quinn Fabray sitting in a café by herself, a few phone calls and dates later they were officially and item again, who would've know that he was going to be in a relationship with his first love 4 years after graduating? No one, and to his surprise they were having an amazing time together, they understood each other like no other, and they were very supportive of the other, finally 2 years later they moved in together, and guess what? He couldn't be happier with his life, so 2 years later when they went to Italy for vacation as a gift from her mother, he proposed and here they were now, planning their wedding.


End file.
